The Golden Girl and Her Thief
by KatMarie13
Summary: A new camper arrives at Camp Half-Blood and catches the eye of a certain Stoll brother. She holds a key. A key that many seek to possess. The oracle reveals a new prophecy that the new camper must go on a quest to try and stop Eris from raging a war against Camp Half-Blood. Follow her story as she tries to deal with being a Half-Blood and trying to stop an angry Goddess of discord.
1. Just A Normal Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **_

_**I do not own Disney. Although I wish I did.**_

_**I do not own Sweeney Todd.**_

* * *

The soft spring breeze blew my black locks in my face, I brushed them away with a sweep of my pale hand, nearby birds chirped their little tune. I resumed concentrating on the desired target.

It laid right there in front of my blue eyes. I drew my right arm back, my grip tightening on the wooden bow. I let the arrow go, suddenly time stood still as the wooden arrow glided through the air. It's metal head cut through the spring air with limitless effort.

The sound of metal hitting wood wracked through the air, I brought my head up to look at the target. The arrow stuck out from the red circle on the target. my thin lips formed a huge toothy smile on my face. my eyes gleamed.

"Good work Johnson!" My coach said walking over to me with her clipboard. She clapped me on my back with one of her tanned hands. I looked up at the tall brunette, my smile grew wider.

"Thanks coach!" I gleamed, picking up my quiver of arrows and hoisting them over my back.

"You've definitely made the team, we need someone like you with that precision. Bulls-eye on your first try haven't seen that done since... Well since me." My coach laughed.

"Have your parent or guardian sign this." She said handing me a slip of white paper. "Practice is every Tuesday and Thursday after school. Welcome to the team kid. Remember keep your grades above a C or you're off the team, I know it's hard with dyslexia but you got to try."

"Thanks coach and I will try my best!" I smiled holding the tiny slip of paper in my hands.

I ran over to the bleachers picking up my bow on the way, struggling to carry the bow, quiver and my back pack. I finally managed to find a balance and began to walk home.

My house wasn't too far from the training facility I was just at just a few blocks away. I opened the metal gate that surrounded the shooting range and walked into the bright light of the early afternoon. The sunlight blinded me for a bit as my eyes tried adjusting to it.

The training facility. It's the one thing I loved about living in Kingston not only was it in Canada which is one of the nicest countries to live in, but I could walk to the training facility every day.

The wind resumed to blow my crazy mess of hair around. I huffed in frustration, my hair is a tangled mess of curls that was hard to manage yet somehow still looked somewhat presentable after hours of trying to tame it.

My running shoe clad feet hit the side-walk as a walked along the path. It was a beautiful afternoon with not a cloud in the sky, the sun shone high. Kids played in their front yards laughing and running around.

_I wish I was still that care-free _I laughed.

I turned the corner that lead to my neighbour hood when I suddenly felt an eerie feeling that someone was watching me. The wind picked up again and blew my loose purple top. I picked up my pace a bit a little freaked out from the feeling. Once I reached my house I walked up the steps of the two-story red bricked home.

"Hey mom!" I greeted as I opened the ceramic door. She was sitting at the mahogany kitchen table looking at what appeared to be files. Her glasses rested at the bridge of her nose and her black curly locks fell in her face.

"Oh hi dear!" She smiled back when she noticed me. I shut the door setting my bow and quiver down beside the door and walking over to her.

I dropped my bag off and walked over to my mother and slammed the tiny white paper on the table smiling at my mother. She looked at the paper then at me raising her eyebrow. Unable to contain my excitement anymore I burst out in happy glee.

"I made the team! I made the team! I made the team!" I sang purposely off-key while happy dancing.

My mom laughed at my singing and dancing figure. "I can't believe they let someone who has that voice be the lead in 'Sweeney Todd'." My mom winked at me.

"My voice is beautiful thank you very much!" I said pretending to look upset, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Congrats on making the team though sweetie." She said getting off her chair and standing up to hug me. When she let go she stared me right in the eye even though she was slightly taller than me. "Your father would've been proud!"

"Father? I have no father, only a step-father. He is the only real father I have, the other one was an asshole! He wasn't a father nor will he ever be." I yelled, I looked at my mom as her eyes started to water. Instantly I regretted saying what I did.

"I'm sorry mom... I just.. I am just sad and wished he would've been a real father.." I apologized.

"It's okay honey, I understand but he does love you.'' She sniffed sitting back in her seat. The room was silent for a while. I just stood there awkwardly, my mother resumed flipping through her files.

"Hey mom I was wondering if uh .. Jake could come over? Since it's Friday and all?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, he's a good kid." She smiled weakly I could tell she was still hurt.

"Thanks mom, ag-again I'm sorry.." I drifted off as I walked up the stairs to my room.

After climbing the flight of stairs and walking down the small hallway I finally reached my room. I dove on top of my purple duvet grabbing the phone off the dark washed nightstand in the process. I started to dial Jake's number as I started staring around my room, the large bay window to the left of me illuminated the grey room.

Disney posters were strewn over the wall. In one of the corners my keyboard and harp had taken residence and my silver guitar mounted above them. A voice on the other line of the phone snapped me out of my daze.

_"Hello?" The deep voice asked_.

"Hey Jakey what's my best friend up to tonight?" I asked him.

_"Don't call me that! Well nothing much maybe some homework, maybe do some chores-"_

"Or you could come over here and we can have a Disney marathon!" I suggested knowing he loved Disney just as much as I.

_"Yeah that sounds way better! Be there in say ten?" He asked me._

"Sure see you in ten Jakey!" I teased.

_"Don't call me that! See you soon Stef." He laughed_.

I hung up the phone and put it back on it's stand and jumped off my bed. I decided to get out of my training clothes, I walked over to my closet and opened it up gawking at the mess it was. I scanned over the racks of clothes looking for something else to wear.

I muttered to myself while my eyes scanned the hangers until I finally pulled a hanger off the metal bar. I stared at the dress it was one of my cosplaying dresses which I enjoyed wearing even when I'm not cosplaying.

It was a deep purple dress with a lighter purple petite-coat and corset. I realized it was my Rapunzel dress from Tangled. I cosplayed her awhile ago at one of the conventions that passed through Kingston.

I smiled at the dress as I pulled off the hanger.

_Might as well dress up as a Disney character for a Disney marathon _I laughed to myself.

I peeled off my training clothes and tossed them into the hamper beside my closet. I slid into the dress examining myself in it in my full length mirror. I tried taming my hair a bit. I tried brushing my hair, but gave up after I got a the brush stuck in my mane.

A sudden ring of the door bell startled me out of my thoughts. The door bell kept ringing repeatedly as if it was urgent. I ran out of my room lifting up the skirt of my dress as I ran down the steps. The sudden sound of the door slamming shut with force made me stumble as I came down the stairs.

Panicked voices filled my ears as I picked myself off the landing of the stairs and kept running to the sound of the voices. My feet slapping the hardwood floor trying to find the voice. My ears soon picked up the calming voice of my mother and hushed whispers. I ran through the living room until I came to the front foyer were I saw Jake wearing his black snap back and paced back and forth on his crutches.

Jake's head snapped up as he noticed me in the room, my mom was still trying to calm him down.

He walked over to me. "Go upstairs and pack a bag now! Pack clothes, tooth-brush whatever you'll need!" He yelled.

"Whatever I need for what?" I asked confused.

"Just go!" He yelled at me, I stood there dumbfounded. "Now!" He screamed.

I jumped at the tone of his voice, and ran back to the stairs stumbling as I went. I reached my room and grabbed one of the many back packs I owned. I stumbled around my room shoving clothes and such into the purple bag. I was about to run out of my room when I saw a golden necklace lying on my bed.

I had never seen it before, I walked over to it a gingerly picked it up the gold chain glistened in the rays of sun that filled my room. The pendant was beautiful it was a turquoise stone with a golden edge around it almost looking like a tiny sun.

_How did this get here? _I wondered, I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as Jake's voice pierced through the air.

"Stefani we need to go now!" He screamed.

I quickly put the necklace on threw my backpack on my back and ran back down the stairs. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into Jake. My bag flew off my back as I fell on top of him his hat flew off leaving behind some bad hat hair.

"Oh geeze Jake I am so sorry" I apologized looking into his brown eyes.

I got off of him grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder again. I saw his crutches had also been knocked accross the floor. I walked over and grabbed his crutches putting them under my left arm. I offered to help him up with my other hand. That's when I noticed the horns.. Sitting there atop of his messy black hair were a pair of horns.

I could feel myself already go pale as I stood there frozen in horror.

"No point in these then!" He exclaimed kicking off his legs.. Revealing furry goat legs instead.

"Horns.. And the legs and the huh? Am I dreaming and horns? Monster-" Jake cut me off by jumping up from his spot grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front door. He let go of my hand and picked up my bow and quiver.

"Here!" He yelled tossing them to me, I stumbled to catch them as I was still frozen in horror. "You'll need these."

I saw my mom sitting at the table with a worried face.

"Mom what's going on-"

"Just trust Jake and go!" She yelled.

"Will you be safe?" I asked now worried.

"Yes I will. I love you!" She smiled.

"I love you too!" I said slipping on some black ballet flats, as Jake grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.


	2. Stefani Lost In Greek-Land

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does._**

* * *

"What's going on? Why am I leaving?" I asked Jake as we ran down the street. We went through many back alleys until we finally reached the park that I lived near. "What are we doing? camping?"

"No, now hush or they will hear you, we have to wait here quietly!" He hushed.

"Who will hear us? Wait for what?" I asked as we crouched behind some bushes.

A woman then walked by our bush a huge wound stretched across her abdomen, her white dress stained as crimson blood poured out from the wound.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. Blood poured from her wound making me a little queasy, I quickly jumped out of the bush and ran over to the bleeding woman.

"No! Don't it's a trap!" Jake called behind me. I didn't listen this woman needed help.

"Miss! We need to get you to a hospital!" I yelled urgently looking at her frantically, trying not to barf.

"Don't worry that won't be necessary." Her voice screeched she suddenly turned into a bat like creature and flew into the air.

"Oh my f-" I got cut off as Jake quickly used my bow and one of my arrows to shoot the creature. He failed miserably missing her.

"Pathetic!" The creature laughed diving down straight towards me I ducked out the creature's way but not before she scratched my arm I hissed in pain as I grabbed my wound. I walked in pain over to Jake, grabbing my bow and the fallen arrow and shooting the creature for myself.

I hit my target and expected a thump from the creature's body but instead she just burst into golden dust. I stood there again dumbfounded and felt crazy.

"What on Earth was that?" I yelled at Jake dropping my bow and arrow and letting my back pack slide off my back as I resumed to clutch my arm, my hand now coated in crimson blood.

"A harpy, see why we needed to leave?" He said getting back up and walked over the lush grass towards me.

"A harpy- Oh my God I am going crazy... If only my mother had me tested.. I might need medicine. Oh no I get it this is a dream! I must have fallen asleep after getting dressed! That's it somebody pinch me." I yelled, people walking by in the park looked at us funny, they must have assumed I was doing some sort of cosplaying.

I felt a pinch on my left arm opposite the one that was bleeding.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain turning around to face who pinched me.

But instead of seeing a face, all I saw was a chest covered by an orange shirt on the front of it was a black Pegasus with black letters that from what I could read said 'Camp Half-Blood' my dyslexia must have messed the words up...

I looked up from the chest to have my eyes meet a pair of sea blue ones. I looked up to see a tanned boy with slick black hair, his smile was wide as he looked down at me. He looked about 18. A girl who looked around the same age came running over to him, her blonde curls bounced as she ran. Her stormy grey eyes peered at me.

"You must be Stefani." The blonde girl asked.

"Uh yeah I am..." I stuttered.

"I am Annabeth and this-" She said pointing to the tan boy. "Is Percy we're here to take you to camp. Oh ow that harpy left a nasty mark didn't she?" She asked.

"Nothing compared to what Stefani here did to that harpy." Jake came trotting over to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh yeah that harpy did..." I began to laugh hysterically. "You know what? I'm surprised I haven't fainted yet, but I'm crazy aren't I? You aren't really here I am simply dreaming."

"Sorry to break it to you, but you aren't dreaming and here eat this." Percy said taking out what a plastic baggie, which contained something that looked to be a golden brownie and handed it to me. "Eat this, it'll help your arm."

"Yeah I was told never to take anything from strangers." I sneered. "Do I look like Alice lost in Wonderland? I am not eating some strange food that could shrink me!"

"Stefani you trust me right?" Jake asked from his spot beside me.

"Of course I do even though in this dream you're half-goat.." I stated.

"Trust me eat the ambrosia, it'll help." He reassured me, Percy outstretched his hand towards me the golden brownie in the palm of his hands.

"O-Okay if you're sure." I wearily took the brownie and was about to take a decent size bite until Annabeth yelled at me.

"No! No take a small bite other wise you'll burst into flames." She said cautiously.

My face paled. _It's only a dream _I muttered to myself _only a dream._

"Stefani for the last time it's not a dream!" Jake yelled at me, I looked at him confused. "You were talking out loud again.."

I brought the brownie-sorry ambrosia to my mouth a took a small nibble of it, it was the best tasting thing ever. It reminded me of my mom's Smartie cookies with candy cane ice cream on top. After the small bite Percy snatched the brownie out of my hand and placed it back in the plastic baggie.

I soon felt no pain in my arm and the cut had stopped bleeding somewhat, all that was left were three long white-ish pink scars.

"So much for shrinking.." I said amazed at the healing power of the ambrosia.

"That's ambrosia for you, now come along we need to get out of here before another monster arrives." Annabeth said walking over to me grabbing my wrist with her tanned hand and pulling me across the park.

Percy and Jake carrying all my stuff, followed close behind as we walked over the green grass that blew in the soft May air. She finally let go of my wrist once we reached a deserted part of the park. I stood in a mix of awe and terror at the two creatures in front of me. One was a magnificent black winged horse the other a salt and pepper coloured winged horse. From the Greek stories my mother has told me I knew these creatures were Pegasi.

They were beautiful, but only mythical.

"I swear my mother really should have had me tested." I mumbled looking at the beautiful creatures.

"Everything will be explained to you once we get to camp." Percy smiled at me, Jake came over and dropped all my stuff in my arms.

"C'mon Stefani Chiron is waiting for us!" Annabeth gestured to me, as she climbed a top the salt and pepper horse. I quickly put my back pack on, and secured my quiver to my waist throwing the bow over my shoulder.

I walked over to the salt and pepper horse and attempted to get on it's back after a few trial and errors I finally managed to climb on its back. I saw that Jake wasn't climbing on to the other horse.

"You aren't coming with?" I stared down at him looking in his brown eyes.

"No Stefani I have to stay here and find others like yourself." He smiled up at me.

"I'll miss you Jake, thanks for everything you've done." I smiled weakly down at him.

"I'll miss you too. Don't train her too hard Percy." Jake laughed turning his attention to the tan boy.

"I'll try not too." He smiled from his horse. "You girls ready?" Percy called back to us.

"Yeah we're all set! Next stop Camp-Half Blood!" Annabeth yelled up. "Hold on tight Stefani don't want to fall off." She laughed looking over her shoulder at me.

The horse's wings started flapping up and down as it began to rise in the air I clung to Annabeth, I was terrified of heights. I shut my eyes so tight I began to see colours behind my eyelids. I felt my hair whipped in all directions as it hit my face, stinging s bit. With one eye slowly opening I saw we were very high off the ground falling over the city.

The horses flew at an impressive speed.

"You alright back there?" Annabeth asked with concern.

"Yeah..." I looked down again. "Never mind no I'm not!"

Annabeth's laughed filled the air as her blonde curls flew everywhere as well. "Don't worry not much longer, we should make it before nightfall."

"W-Where is this camp?" I asked shutting my eyes again.

"Oh just a little outside of New York." She stated.

"So why must I go to this camp?" I asked.

"I think I should let Chiron explain that part to you." She said.

"Chiron?"

"Yeah he's the activities director." She stated, I opened my eyes again looking down at the ground we were now flying over vast acres of lush green farm lands.

"I see.." I said with a shaky breath as I closed my eyes again.

The whole heights thing wasn't helping my mental stability. This 'dream' is crazy I swear I could write one hell of a book about this so far. My English teachers would probably think I need to go to an asylum.

After what felt like hours the wind started to die down I could feel my hair somewhat falling back into place. I slowly and cautiously opened my eyes to see us descending towards the ground. I closed my eyes again until I was sure we were on the ground.

I soon heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground. I opened my eyes fully to see Percy already off his horse and petting it's head. I hoped off the horse's back my legs a little wobbly. Once re-balanced I re-adjusted my bow and backpack. I took in my surroundings, we were situated at the bottom of the hill.

Annabeth hoped off the horse as did I. She began to run, Percy ran leading the Pegasi with him. I followed suit running up the hill until we reached a large gate way that was in some foreign language. The words begin to scramble as the name Camp Half-Blood sat on top of the gate way.

I walked through the gate way following Annabeth as Percy went in a different direction

"Come on Stefani I'll take you to Chiron!" She said gesturing me to follow her.. I ran to Annabeth trying to keep up with her long strides.

"So where is Chiron?" I asked Annabeth looking up at her, she was a tad taller than me.

"Most likely at the Big House with Mr. D." She said smiling down at me her grey eyes sparkling.

I turned my attention else where, I looked down at my now dirty black shoes and realized I was still in my Rapunzel dress which was now covered in dirt.

"Don't worry we can clean it up later, and get you some camp clothes." She smiled.

As we walked I noticed a large field filled with luscious looking strawberries, the sun was still somewhat high in the sky casting a beautiful glow over the field as teens picked baskets full of strawberries.

We continued to walk down the path until I noticed a huge ware-house looking building.

"Hey Annabeth what's that building for?" I asked pointing to the large building.

"That's the armory were campers can get a weapon for battles or capture the flag.'' She stated, she must have noticed my face getting pale because she quickly corrected herself. "Oh I mean no one dies or anything! It's just for training!" I nodded still feeling a little freaked out that we had to battle here.

Annabeth continued walking and I tried to catch up to her again my skirt flowing behind me. I got a few stares from some of the other campers, but I mean I was wearing a cosplay costume.

We finally reached a big sky blue house with a beautiful wrap around porch, like something you'd fine way out in the country. As we approached the porch I noticed two men, one was a chubby man sitting in a white lawn chair. His leopard print shirt stuck out like a sore thumb, the other was a well built man with brown hair and a beard but only on top. For his bottom was a _horse?_

"Uh-Uh Annabeth?" I stuttered stopping before we got to the porch.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned filled her stormy grey eyes.

"Th-That man is half _horse_!" I yelled what is wrong with these people?

"That's Chiron it's okay he's a-"

"I know he's a centaur I'm familiar with the myths but they aren't supposed to be _real_. This really isn't a dream is it?" I asked her.

"No it's not but it's okay you're safe here." She smiled squeezing my shoulder.

We continued to walk to the porch both men finally recognizing our presence. The chubby man had blue teary blood-shot eyes which made him look a little drunk.

"Chiron this is Stefani Johnson the new camper." Annabeth introduced.

"Hello child, as you must know already I am Chiron activities director and this-" He said pointing to the chubby man who took a swig of some diet coke. "Is Mr. Dionysus."

Mr. Dionysus mumbled some form of hello.

"Thank you Annabeth you may return to your cabin dinner is in two hours." He nodded to Annabeth. Annabeth waved good-bye to me as did I. "Come along Stefani it is time for the orientation video." He said guiding into the sky blue house.

About half an hour later I had most of my questions answered, like why I have ADHD and Dyslexia, but I still had a few left. Chiron and I walked down the porch steps I was about to ask him something when another camper came running up to us.

"Chiron they need you in the arena!" An out of breath camper wheezed.

"Tell them I will be there soon." Chiron looked around before his eyes settled on two boys. "Travis! Connor!" He yelled to the boys, who came running over to us.

"Whatever it was it wasn't us!" The taller one proclaimed.

"Yeah I bet it was that other Hermes kid Jimmy? Johnny? I don't know but it wasn't us!" The slightly shorter one stated.

"You boys aren't in trouble I need you to show our new camper around and answer any of her questions she may have. I have other business to attend to. Stefani, Connor, Travis." Chiron acknowledge trotting away.

"So new camper?" The taller one said slyly. I looked up at them they were definitely twins from what I could tell. Both boys had unruly brown hair, blue eyes with a mischievous glint and many elf-ish features including up turned eyebrows and noses.

"Uh yeah.." I drifted off.

"I'm Connor the much cooler Stoll." The shorter one, whose name is apparently Connor said.

"So that means you're Travis?" I asked looking at the other twin.

"Yup we're the Stoll brothers best thing to happen to this here camp." He exclaimed wrapping his arm around my shoulders and using the other to gesture to the wide open camp. I brushed his arm off me and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Connor called out to me.

"Chiron said you have to show me around!" I said my face lighting up. "So! Show me around!" I turned around and began to sprint excited to explore this new place.

The boys laughed as they ran to catch up to my sprinting figure.


	3. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**_

* * *

They showed me around the camp the first stop was the arena were I saw some campers fighting.

"No one dies here right?" I gulped, looking up at Connor.

"Not recently no." He smiled.

We continued on the tour, they showed me the arts and crafts pavilion which I was excited to try, volley-ball courts and finally the cabins.

"So exactly what are the cabins for?" I asked raising my eyebrow at Connor who was on my right.

"Well you already know that one of your parents is a God right?" He asked looking down at me shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, my father." I nodded.

"Okay well once you're claimed by your father, you will live in one of the cabins. Each represent a cabin for the Gods or Goddesses. You'll obviously be in one of the cabins built for the Gods." Connor, Travis and I walked around the open area where all the cabins faced.

"Where will I stay until and if I get claimed?" I asked a little saddened, what if my father never claims me?

"With us-" Travis started before he got cut off.

"In the Hermes cabin were all the newbies stay." Connor finished smirking at his taller brother.

"Wait isn't Hermes the God of thieves?" I gulped warily looking up at the smirking brothers.

"Steffy here knows her Greek mythology." Travis laughed as I glared at him when he called me 'Steffy'.

"But yes God of thieves but don't worry we won't steal anything from you.." He drifted off. "Yet." He said winking.

Shouts and screams of rage rang through the spring air growing louder with every second that went by. The Stolls looked at each other eyes widening.

"Hey Steffy you're very agile looking, can you run fast?" Connor asked me urgently.

"Uh I am decent wait why?" I asked dumfounded.

"Just follow us and run!" Travis yelled urgently.

I saw a group of campers, very well-built campers running in our direction holding weapons. Not wanting to mess with them I ran following Travis and Connor. We ran until we reached what I've come to know as 'Firework's Beach'. I wheezed as I sat down in the sand, carrying a heavy backpack and bow while running isn't a walk in the park specially since my quiver was still connected to my waist.

Once I couldn't hear anymore shouts I dropped my bag in the sand along with the bow and fell back into the sand trying to catch my breath.

"Why on Earth was I just running for my life?" I basically screamed standing up and storming over to an out of breath Connor.

"Well-" Connor started.

"You see, we pranked the Ares cabin and well they probably want revenge." Travis said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know what, I'm going to go find Annabeth I am not! I repeat not! Hanging out with anyone who has people seeking revenge on them." I proudly stated proceeding to collect my belongings.

"Hey it was a harmless prank, we just stole a few of their prized possessions and switched them with some smoke-filled stuff." Connor innocently replied.

"Are people going to hate me too if I befriend you baboons?" I replied putting my hands on my hips and looking at them.

"Oh ouch Steffy and here I thought this tour brought us close together and you wouldn't care what others said if you hung out with us." Travis replied dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking away grabbing my stuff as I go.

"Where are you going?" Connor yelled after me.

"I'd like to see where I'll be sleeping until I get 'claimed'." I turned around telling them putting air quotes on the word claimed.

Connor and Travis ran up beside me. "Right this way your highness." Connor dramatically said bowing, using one hand to gesture towards the path.

"You guys are so dramatic." I laughed lightly pushing Connor's shoulder.

"Coming from the girl in the ye old dress." Travis smirked pointing at the purple dress.

"1. It's Rapunzel's dress. 2. You don't have much time to change when you're being dragged out of your house then attacked by a harpy!" I yelled, the boys just stood there laughing at me.

"Gesundheit and we can score you some camp clothes no problem." Connor smirked.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I groaned.

"Just c'mon we'll show you where you'll be staying." Travis said grabbing my wrist and dragging me along the path, Connor following suit.

We all finally walked back to the many cabins, I looked around at them all. They were all so different, some had marble pillars, others had a beachy look to it and one looked as if it was solid gold.

"Wow.." I breathed taking it all in statues surrounded the cabins and a large fire was in the middle of it all. The flames licked the cool spring air. "Are we in one of the marble ones?" I asked excitedly pointing at the marble pillared cabin.

"Uh, no that's Zeus'. We're in this one." Travis stated walking up to a chipped brown cabin. It looks like it has not been cared for in years.

Travis was already in the cabin, but I just stood there. I'm going to be sharing a cabin with a bunch of pranksters and thieves... Oh lordy this shall be interesting. Connor was climbing the stairs but stopped mid-way. He looked at me his eyes staring me down.

"Well are you coming in or?" He asked folding his arms and leaning against the railing.

"Hmm let's see, do I want to bunk with some thieves and pranksters?" I questioned smirking at him.

"Aw come on I'll make sure the big mean Hermes kids won't hurt you." Connor said in a mock baby tone as he walked over to me.

I huffed and began to walk towards the cabin carrying all myself. I brushed by Connor as I walked up the steps of the cabin and opened the door. Total mayhem was what I saw, it was also pretty crowded. Connor came up beside me giving a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder.

"Hey guys! Listen up this is Stefani! She is a new camper-" Connor was cut off.

"Really? She looks 16 aren't they supposed to be claimed by now?" One of the Hermes' kids groaned.

"Hey listen she'll be staying here until she is claimed, which will probably be tonight. So don't get your knickers in a twist." Travis laughed walking over to the complaining cabin mate.

"C'mon Steffy I'll show you were you can put your stuff and might be sleeping." Connor smiled down at me as he walked through the mayhem of the cabin.

I followed behind him trying to make sure no one stole anything from me. He finally lead me to the back were there wasn't many campers, still a few tho. Bunk beds lined the walls of the cabin. He walked over to one of the bunk beds on the right wall.

"You can put your stuff here-" He said pointing to a bottom bunk. "Your stuff probably won't be stolen but just be careful. Dinner will be soon, so I'll go find you some camp shirts." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back as I began to put my stuff on the bottom bunk. Connor turned around and began to walk out of the cabin.

"Hello!" A small voiced chirped above me startling me.

I looked up to see a girl maybe about 9. She had what I presumed the typical Hermes traits. She had upturned eyebrows, as well as a petite upturned nose that was dusted in freckles much like myself. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with a childish glint. Her hair was in brown curly pig tails, her smile lit up her whole face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The little girl apologized. "My name is Shannon."

"Oh it's okay." I smiled back. "And what a pretty name."

"What's your name?" She curiously asked.

"Stefani." I said looking up at the little girl.

"Oh my that's very pretty." She giggled. "Are you a new Hermes kid? Or are you unclaimed."

"I'm unclaimed." I smiled weakly.

"Oh..." She looked down sadly, she started to climb down the little stairs attached to the bunk bed and hoped right on mine. "Stefani?"

"Yeah Shannon?'' I asked now getting a full look of the little girl who wore an orange t-shirt with Camp Half-Blood written on it and a knee-length black skirt.

"May I braid your hair?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

"Uh sure if you can tame this curly mess.'' I laughed pointing at my long messy curls.

"Yay!" The little girl cried, I kneeled on the floor as she began to braid my hair.

After some tugging and pulling of my black hair, I heard someone's voice behind me.

"Making new friends I see?" Connor smirked, he held some orange t-shirts in his hands. "Here." He said placing the shirts in my hands.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Did you steal these?" I questioned looking up at him as Shannon kept braiding my hair.

"Only some of them!" He innocently said, my eyebrow arched even more. "Okay fine all of them.."

"Thanks anyway Connor." I smiled at him.

"There done!" Shannon proclaimed tying the end of my braid with a blue rubber band.

"Thanks Shannon." I smiled getting up and looking over at the little girl. "Hey could you show me where the bathrooms are?" I asked her.

"Sure!" The little girl exclaimed, I quickly grabbed one of the shirts and pairs of shorts that were in my backpack.

Shannon grabbed my hand and began to lead my to the bathrooms. Shannon and I walked through the mayhem in the camp and outside to the bathrooms. Once inside I walked into one of the stalls and quickly changed into the pair of dark washed denim shorts and the camp shirt. Grabbing my now dirty dress and flinging it over my arm. I walked out of the stall and walked over to the mirrors above the sink.

I looked at my now braided hair and it actually looked nice. The braid was long and reached just past my shoulder blades. Tiny wisps of curls formed by my ears, my side swept bangs slightly apart of the braid as well.

_Oh my do I ever have a lot of hair _I thought.

"Stefani!" I heard Shannon's voice call.

"Yeah?" I asked as I noticed her tiny form running towards me.

"Look what I found to put in your hair!" The little girl smiled holding up the blue and purple flowers.

"They're lovely, do you want to put them in my hair?" I asked bending down to her level.

Shannon nodded excitedly and began to place the flowers in the braid. Once finished I stood up again.

"We better get back to the cabin before Connor gets mad c'mon." I said reaching for her hand.

We walked back to the paint chipped cabin and walked right back into mayhem. Shannon let go of my hand and ran to our beds. I laughed after the little girl. Once I reached my bed I folded up my dress and shoved it into my bag.

I was about to turn around, but walked into a wall of human flesh instead, knocking me over.

"Oh crap sorry Steffy." Connor apologized reaching and arm out to help me up, I gratefully took it as he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Campers line up it's time for dinner!" I heard Travis' voice ring out through the noisy cabin. The whole cabin became silent as they got in a line but the chatter soon arose again.

Shannon grabbed my hand again and led me to the line, Connor on my heels. The Hermes and unclaimed kids began to head out of the cabin and into the dimly lit sky as we walked to the dinning pavilion.


	4. Blue Coke Zero

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**_

_**I do not own Coke Zero either, Coca-Cola does.**_

* * *

"So how does this whole dinner thing work?" I asked looking up at Connor who walked beside me.

"Well first you sit down, maybe say a prayer or two-" He was cut off my me pushing his shoulder.

"You know what I mean!" I exclaimed as he laughed. "Like is it like a cafeteria? We can sit where ever or?"

"No you sit with your cabin, so until you're claimed you sit with us." He smiled down at me.

"What if I never get claimed?" I asked sadly dropping my head.

"Aren't kids supossed to be claimed by age 13?" Shannon pipped up from my left.

''Yes they are, but even Gods are forgetful.'' Connor weakly smiled.

I just continued to stare straight ahead as we walked to the dinning pavilion, other cabins followed beside us. We finally got to the dinning pavilion, Shannon let go of my hand and ran to a table where all the other Hermes kids sat. Travis was situated near the end of the long wooden table. I looked around the pavilion it over looked the beautiful blue sea, the pavilion was held up by Greek columns.

I walked over and sat beside Travis as Connor sat on the other side of me. Travis just looked at me and smirked, turning his attention forward.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nice hair." He laughed, I rolled my eyes.

_What's so funny about hair? _I thought.

I looked down at the table infront of me, a small white cloth with purple trimming laid on top. I noticed drink glasses but no pitchers.

I nudged Connor. "Where are the drink pictures?" I asked.

"Just say what you want and it'll appear." He laughed "See watch. Coke." He said and his glass soon filled up with the bubbly soda.

"Uhh okay, but what if I wanted it to be a different colour?" I asked looking up at him.

"Just say the name of the drink then what ever colour." He smirked at me.

"Coke zero, blue." I said, my glass filled with a bubbly blue saphire coloured drink. My eyes lit up and my smile grew big. I then furrowed my brows.

"Oh what's wrong?" Travis said mockingly pouting.

"I think I want it to be pink Coke zero.." The drink then turned pink. "No blue. No pink. Umm no blue..No definitely blue, blue is true!" I giggled, as the liquid in my glass bubbled blue.

"And she was the one who didn't want to be seen with us.'' Travis laughed, I nudged him in the side with my elbow, Connor joined his brother's laughter.

Hooves stamped on the cement flooring on the pavilion, everyone turned there attention to chiron, who had the grumpy Dionysus beside him.

"If I may have your attention!" Chrion exclaimed.

"I'd like to welcome Sasha Jennings to camp." Dionysus grumbled taking a sip of his diet coke.

_Was he talking about me? Or was there another new camper? _I asked.

"He means Stefani Johnson. Welcome Stefani!" Chiron corrected. "Remember capture the flag will be held tonight! Now let's eat!"

"Ready for dinner Sasha?" Connor smirked lightly pushing my shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smirked.

Strangely dressed girls in all sorts of wispy clothing served us food.

"Those are nymphs right?" I whispered to Connor as the girls placed our plates in front of us.

"Yes they're the servers here." He whispered back.

I then noticed everyone getting out of their seats with their plates and walking over to a large braizer. The Hermes cabin then began to follow everyone else.

"What's going on?" I asked confused following everyone else's lead.

"We give a portion of food to whatever God, so say you scrape off the best looking part of your meal and then say 'to my father' or who ever you want." Connor pipped in.

"I see so the Gods and Goddesses like burnt food?" I asked.

"Apparently it smells good to them." Connor laughed as we got in the line to offer some of our food in tribute to the Gods.

It was finally my turn, I looked down at the burning red flames that licked the air, in the background the sun was setting. I scraped off the best looking part of my meal which was the ribs.

"To my father, who ever you may be." I whispered to the fire.

I walked back over to the Hermes table and took my seat in between Connor and Travis. I began to eat the remaining food on my plate and taking sips of my blue cola here and there. Once I was finished I just kind of sat there, loud chatter surrounded the Hermes table.

"So ready for capture the flag?" Connor's muffled voice asked, his mouth full of food.

"First eat what's it your mouth, then I'll talk to you." I stated in a motherly tone.

"Yes mother." Connor laughed swallowing the food that was in his mouth. "Now will you answer my question?"

"I guess I'm ready, I've only played it once though in grade school." I simply stated.

Both of the Stoll boys looked at each other briefly and began to laugh.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh Steffy. Poor deprived little Steffy.'' Travis cooed ruffling my bangs, I smacked his hand away. "Capture the flag here is very different than at your school. You see here we go into the forest with all these monsters, and we wear armour and have weapons." He smirked at me.

My eyes widened. I was at a camp were people could kill each other playing a grade school game.

"Does anyone die?" I gulped.

"Not recently." Connor nonchalantly stated.

"Oh Je-" I was cut off.

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain." Connor tsked pointing his finger at me.

"Yes _father_." I laughed.

"So you'll need some armour and maybe a sword." Travis stated. "I'll take you to the armory, let's go!" He exclaimed grabbing my wrist and dragging me away from the dinning pavilion Connor following our trail.

Travis kept dragging me along a dirt path in the dark night, until we finally reached a familiar building. Travis let go of my wrist and went to open the door, I followed close behind him. When I walked into the building I was appalled. The place was a total mess, shields and weapons scattered everywhere.

"See anything that catches your eye." Connor asked coming up behind me.

"I can't really see anything.." I stated looking around. "This place is a total mess!"

I kept walking towards the back, trying not to step on anything. While I was walking a tripped over something and crashed into a pile of shields causing a loud crash.

"Whoa Steffy you alright?" Connor asked with concern as he came running over to me.

"Uh yeah, I just tripped over-" I looked at what I tripped over two feet in front of me was a black rod. "That apparently." I said pointing at the object.

I got out of the pile of shields, I crawled over to the rod picking it up. I got up from my spot on the ground examining the rod. I tossed it from one hand to another.

"Wonder what this does?" I asked, my hand slipped and suddenly two blades came out from other side of the rod. "Oh opps..."

"So it's a sword?" Connor asked.

"Must be, I've never used a sword before. Always been a bow and arrow kind of girl." I laughed.

"Well now you can test out your sword skills tonight." Connor smirked, Travis came running up behind him holding a bunch of metalic armor.

"Here." He said dropping the armor infront of me causing another loud crash, he just sat there smiling.

"Thanks.." I sarcastically said putting on the armour. It fit pretty well, but felt weird ad extremely heavy. "Well how do I look? Hero-ish?" I laughed modeling.

"Extremely." Connor joined my laughter, he found some armor and slipped it on himself.

Just then a horn blew.

"Ready for your first game of capture the flag?" Connor asked looking down at me.

"As long as I am on your team I should be." I smirked up at him. "Let's do this!"


	5. Claimed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**_

* * *

Travis and Connor were now leading a group huddle as they talked strategy our group consisted of the Hermes and Demeter cabins. We were going up against the Athena and Apollo cabins whose said to be a tough match to be beat.

I caught Travis staring at one of the Demeter girls, she had medium dark brown hair with soft brown eyes. She just glared at the two Stoll brothers as they spoke.

"Okay so as everyone knows the Athena and Apollo cabins are very tough to beat, and always have a good strategy. We need one as well." Travis pointed out.

"And who put you in charge Stoll." The dark brown-haired girl spat venom in her voice.

"Oh Katie who wouldn't want the awesome Stoll duo in charge?" Connor smirked folding his arms over his armored chest, the girl Katie just rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, I was thinking we hide the flag in deep in the forest and have two of the Demeter kids guarding it, since you guys can control plants and such." Travis stated, pointing at two Demeter kids.

"And you Steffy, you were a pretty fast runner earlier you and a few others will be trying to get the flag." Connor smirked at me.

"I only ran because I didn't want to die." I stated glaring at Connor.

"The rest of us will be on the front line, ready to win guys?" Travis smiled glancing around at the group, yells and whoops rang out through the night sky.

The two Demeter kids ran to set up the flag deep in the forest. The rest of the group went to the front line, the two sides were divided by a river. I could see the Athena and Apollo kids already waiting for the game to begin. I pulled out my sword, pressing the button as the blades popped out.

Chiron came trotting up near the river. "Alright heroes you know how the game is played, no maiming or killing! No gagging or bounding anyone in jail. Magic items are allowed, first team to get the flag to their side wins. Everyone ready?" He asked, campers yelled and whooped in response. "Alright I will serve as the medic. On your mark heroes, get set, go!"

War cries rang out as the other team charged ours, I am not afraid to admit I was terrified when one of the campers came at me. I held up my sword across my face trying to block the other camper's attack. I successfully blocked it and ducked under one of his other attacks.

I quickly ran away from him and across the river, my bare legs getting drops of water on them as I dodged some other attacks while crossing the river. I finally made it on the enemy's side. I ran behind a nearby tree trying to catch my breath as well as trying to figure out what to do.

That was until I heard a rustle of leaves from above me, my instinct immediately told me to run. I defining noise filled my ears, I pressed my hands over my ears dropping my sword. I tried to get rid of the wretched noise, I looked over to see a silver arrow stuck on the ground by my feet.

I looked up at the tree to see someone crouched down in one of the branches aiming another arrow at me. As quickly as you could say potato I had picked up my sword off the grassy ground and quickly sprinted away from the tree. I dodged a few more of the silver arrows the screeching sound filling my ears again.

I kept running until a came to a secluded area surrounded by many different kinds of trees. I heard nearby footsteps and quickly hid behind one of the trees, I was planning to attack who ever it was.

I peered over the side of the tree to see who it was, I had my sword ready in my hand.

_One. Two. Three. _I shouted in my head as a ran at the other person sword pointed at their neck.

I looked up to see Katie holding her hands up in surrender.

"Oh sorry I thought you might have been an Athena kid or something." I apologized, dropping the blade from her neck.

"It's alright, I think most of the Athena kids are on our side trying to find the flag, the Apollo campers are the ones you got to worry about on this side." She told me. "I'm pretty sure I also saw their flag, it's over near the west side of the forest. C'mon I'll show you!"

Katie ran off into the direction she told me, I followed close behind her. We were almost at the destination until I heard more of that awful screeching noise. I immediately put my hands over my ears.

"What is that noise?" I asked Katie, I had to yell my question due to the horrible noise.

"Sonic arrows, Apollo gives them to all his children." She retorted her hands also covering her ears.

I pushed myself to run dodging the flying arrows that tried to hit me. Katie followed close behind, the screeching finally stopped.

_Thank the Gods _I mentally exclaimed as the screeching stopped.

I took in my surroundings Katie and I were now deep in the forest, I saw a grey flag in the distance.

"Hey Katie I see it! I see their flag!" I quietly exclaimed pointing at the flag.

"The only problem is that they have two Athena campers guarding it." Katie weakly said.

We sat there, nothing but the silence of the night filled the air for a while before Katie's face lit up.

"Follow my lead, and when I tell you to run grab the flag and head North-West got it?" She demanded.

"Uh yeah I got it." I said unsure of what was really going on.

Katie went into a full sprint as she ran towards the flag, I followed behind her sword at ready. She crouched behind a bush at least five feet away from the guards. I pushed myself up against a tree near Katie's hiding spot.

Katie just sat there her hands out stretched in front of her.

_What was she doing? _I asked myself.

I peered over at the tree and noticed the armor clad guards, I then saw something slithering on the ground. At first glance I thought it was a snake, I took a closer look at it. It was definitely not a snake, it was a root?

I glanced at Katie again, Travis' voice rang through my mind.

_Since you guys can control plants _his voice said in my mind.

Demeter's kids can control plants, so it must have been Katie who was controlling the roots.

"Katie I thought we couldn't bound or gag anyone?" I hissed at her.

"Don't worry they bound a few of my cabin last game, and we didn't tattle all is fair in capture the flag." She smirked. For a few minuets it was quiet except for the muffled yells of the two guards. Suddenly Katie's voice pierced my ears.

"Run Stefani! Get the flag and run!" She yelled.

I stumbled from my spot by the tree and sprinted towards the flag, I took a quick glance at the guards who were now tangled up in roots. Their mouths sealed shut with a vine, I could hear their mumbled screams as I dashed to the flag. I clicked the button on the my sword to retract the blades and shoved the rod in my pocket.

I hoped onone of the rocks that surrounded the flag, I quickly snatched the grey cloth with the owl on it and made a mad dash for the boundaries on my teams territory. I heard footsteps behind me I looked over my shoulder to see some Apollo campers chasing after me, bows at ready.

I felt a gush of wind by the side of my face, a small stinging sensation began to attack my cheek I brought my left hand up to my cheek, I felt a sticky liquid. I then saw an arrow in front of me specks of blood on its head.

_Damn.. That's going to leave a mark _I stated.

Another arrow shot past me, I made a sharp turn. I may not be the fastest at running, but I sure as hell can make quick turns. But my quick turn ended up being a bad decision since I then came face to face with a group of campers with swords.

I could hear the rushing of the river, I was so close. The Apollo campers' yells got closer with everyone second that ticked away.

_What to do, what to do _I thought.

I suddenly stuck out my hand at the campers who surrounded me, I shut my eyes not wanting to see what happened next. I bright light filled my closed eyes, I heard grunts as I slowly opened my eyes.

I noticed a bright light surrounding the campers as they tried to shield their eyes. I took that as my chance to run, I ran past the blinded campers. I was extremely out of breath from all the running, I felt the cool wet water hit my legs as I splashed through the river and on to my team's territory.

"The Hermes and Demeter cabin win!" I heard Chiron's voice yell.

I plopped myself down on the grass out of breath. I heard my team cheering and yelling, I was suddenly picked up and put on a people's shoulders. I looked down to see the Stoll brothers.

"Good job Steffy." I heard Connor say he looked up at me smiling. "But how did you get away from that group of Athena campers?"

"I don't know, I closed my eyes and next thing I knew there was a blinding light." I shrugged. "Now if you don't mind I am terrified of heights so I would appreciate it, if you put me down!"

Connor helped me get off his brother and his shoulders, I was then attacked by many hugs and high-fives. But then everyone went silent, the people who were around me stopped and stared at something above my head.

I looked up to see a harp that was emitting a golden glow.

"All hail Stefani Johnson daughter of Apollo." Chiron yelled, the Apollo cabin happily cheered.

_Daughter of Apollo? What? _I mentally asked.

* * *

just stood there dumbfounded, I was a daughter of who? A boy then ran up to me he had short-cropped blond hair and magnificent blue eyes.

"I am Will Solace head of the Apollo cabin." He smiled sticking his hand out, I shook his hand.

"Uh hi I guess I'm your new sister?" I said confused on the proper term I should use.

"Half-sister." Will smiled obviously sensing my confusion.

"So that means that I'll now be bunking with you right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and being on our team for capture the flag, and doing activities and such.'' He laughed.

"After you put your armor away and grab your stuff from the Hermes cabin, I'll show you to the Apollo cabin." He said.

"Ah it's okay Solace I can show her." Connor offered popping up beside me.

"Okay Stoll, which ever way get's her to her new cabin. Good game Stefani and Connor.'' He congratulated to Connor and I.

"Hey nasty cut you got there." Connor stated taking a closer look at it.

"Not really the arrow just grazed me, please lets not talk about it I hate blood and all that stuff." I said trying not to think about it.

"Oh you'll make a fantastic Apollo kid." He sarcastically said clapping me on my back.

"What? Huh?" I asked him confused, he just laughed as we began to walk to the armory. After putting our armor away, I tossed the sword back into a large pile of armor and other stuff.

"Not going to use a sword anymore?" Connor asked me as we walked out of the armory.

"Nah, I'll stick to my bow." I laughed. "Besides Bowy would miss me if I didn't use him."

Connor just gave me a weird glance, his eyebrows furrowed.

"My bow.. I named it Bowy." I said laughing at his facial expression.

"Again you're the one that didn't want to be seen with Travis and I." He said smirking.

"I am offended!" I mockingly gasped as we climbed up the wooden stairs of the Hermes cabin.

I went inside the cabin and quickly walked to the back of it and collected my stuff. I swung the bow and bag over my shoulder and attached the quiver to my belt loop.

"Are you leaving?" I heard a small voice ask from behind me.

I turned around to see Shannon standing there her pigtails had been pulled out leaving a mass of unruly brown hair.

"Yeah Shannon I am, I got claimed by my father." I said smiling at her as I crouched down to her level.

"Can we still play sometime?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah we can do that soon." I said smiling at her as she hugged me.

I got up from the ground and began to head outside. Once on the front porch I saw most of cabin 11 was heading down a path in the distance a warm orange glow illuminated the night sky. I saw Connor leaning against the porch railing his arms crossed over his camp-shirt clad shirt.

"You going to head to the bonfire?" Connor asked looking up at me.

"Nah, I think I am going to call it a night. It's kind of been a crazy day." I smirked.

"Yeah I guess I mean you're like Stefani lost in Greek-Land." Connor chuckled, I smiled and resumed walking down the steps of cabin 11. "Your new cabin is the golden one." Connor smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back and began to walk to the golden cabin.

"Oh Steffy I think you're missing something." Connor teased, I turned around and saw him holding my necklace gingerly in his hand. I looked down at my collar-bone to see if my necklace was actually not there anymore.

"Give it back!" I yelled running back to the cabin and tried snatching it out of his hand.

"I think I might keep it, it's really nice." He exclaimed holding the necklace higher over my head as I jumped up and down trying to get the necklace.

After a few minuets of what I thought would be relentless effort, Connor finally dropped the necklace into my hands. I quickly latched it back around my neck.

"Thanks." I mumbled, I began to walk away from cabin eleven again.

"Good night Steffy." Connor smirked as I resumed walking to my new cabin.

"Good night Thief." I said smiled under my breath as I walked to the magnificent golden cabin.

I walked up the stairs of the golden cabin and pushed open the doors. The cabin was just as beautiful on the inside as the outside, it was also a lot less crowded than the Hermes cabin. Twin beds lined both sides of the cabin, gleaming sheets made up on the wooden beds. Tiny chests that sparkled sat at the ends of the bed.

"Hey Stefani! Here let me show you to your bed." I turned around to see Will standing in the door frame, he led me to the back of the cabin were a saw a seemingly empty bed.

"Here, make yourself at home." He smiled gesturing to the bed. "Are you going to the bonfire? The Apollo campers play and sing songs at it."

"Umm no thanks, maybe next time." I yawned. "I am really tired, you guys have fun." With that Will turned around and left the cabin, leaving only me and the gold cabin, the only light coming from a few scattered lamps and the moonlit sky.

I put my stuff in my trunk making sure my bow and arrows wouldn't break. I took out some of my clothes and folded them neatly and put them in. I examined my Rapunzel dress, noticing the slight mud and blood stains. Huffing in annoyance I shoved it in the trunk and closed the lid. I walked over and sat on my bed and took the flowers out of my hair laying them on the night table beside my bed. I pulled back the covers and crawled under them. I fell asleep instantly into a not so dreamless sleep.


	6. Dream

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**_

* * *

_A tall skinny girl sat atop of a tree holding a golden apple, she tossed it in the air like a baseball. Her hair was easily the most attention grabbing part of her. She had long layered raven hair that was pin straight, it fell in her face almost perfectly._

_"I haven't had this much fun since the Trojan War." She laughed. "Poor little Half-Bloods.. You're no match for my army."_

_I couldn't say anything I was bound and gagged to a tall pine tree, my shouts hushed by the cloth in my mouth._

_"I don't know why they sent you!" She spat. "You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for an Apollo child, did you really think you could rescue gods from me? P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C." She sang._

_She jumped down from the tree she was sitting in her black hair in circling her body almost supernaturally. She walked over to me her pale blue dress flowing away from her body, she pulled out a long silver knife. I started squirming under my restraints, I screamed for help but my cries were muffled by the gag._

_"Don't worry I heard the Underworld is a very nice place this time of year." She smiled she brought the silver knife up against my throat and with one quick flick-_

I woke up gasping for air, my forehead sticky with sweat. I panted trying to breathe in as much air as I could. I frantically looked around the room it was day time the sun poured in through the large windows lighting up the room. Most of the Apollo kids were asleep, a few sat in their beds reading or listening to music that some kids were playing.

I looked down at my body which was still half covered with the duvet, I was still in the same clothes I wore yesterday.

_Gross _I thought to myself.

I got out of the mess of covers and went to my trunk searching for some new clothes, I grabbed a camp shirt and new pair of black shorts. I quickly made my bed and went out the door of the Apollo cabin and walked out into the beautiful spring morning.

The sun was shinning bright and high in the sky, their was a nice breeze blowing off the nearby ocean. Birds chirpped their little tunes in the tall trees by the forest. Many campers were already outside talking and laughing, some were even fighting with _swords_. I quickened my pace to the bathroom, I still don't like the fact that you fight at this camp.

Once I reached the bathroom I ran to the nearest stall and changed in lightning speed. I opened the stall door walking through the cool, dimly lit bathroom. I walked over to the mirror looking at my reflection.

_Just call me bride of Frankenstein _I laughed.

I still had a small scar from where the arrow had grazed me, there were slightly noticeable bags under my eyes. My hair was the worst part tho, most of it had fallen out of the braid leaving a curly mess. I finished taking the locks of hair out of my braid, I wet my hands with some water under the tap. I began to twist and pat my tangled mess so it didn't look like a rat decided to make a nest in my hair.

_I still look like death _I grumbled as I walked out of the bathroom.

I began to walk back to the Apollo cabin, it wasn't hard to find since it's the only cabin that gleams like gold when the sun hits it. She walked up to the porch of the cabin opening up the golden doors.

"Good morning Stefani." A voice greeted as she put her stuff back in her trunk, she looked up to see Will.

"Morning Will." She smiled at him.

"How did you sleep?" Will asked as we both walked to the front of the cabin.

"Uh pretty well, it's still a little weird being here." I laughed.

"Ah don't worry, you'll get used to being here. It isn't so bad." He stated, a horn blew in the distance. "Alright Apollo cabin wakey-wakey! Time for breakfast!" He shouted, I looked at him confused.

"I am the cabin leader." He laughed.

"Makes sense." I joined in his laughing.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked, before I could say anything my stomach growled like a hungry lion. "Guess that's a yes."

I could feel my cheeks heat up from embarassment as I walked to the dinning pavilion. Will showed me the Apollo table, I sat down just as the nymphs served waffles and toast. Like every meal I scraped off the best portion of food into the brazier.

"Thanks, for claiming me.. Uh.. Dad.." I mumbled as I scraped off some of my waffles.

I walked back to the Apollo table taking a seat beside a tall Apollo girl, Will sat across from me.

"Hey Stefani?" He asked, swallowing some of the syrup covered waffles.

_Do these guys not know to talk after they finished chewing and swallowing? _I mentally asked myself.

"Yeah Will?" I said.

"I was thinking I could show you the ropes on what us Apollo kids do around camp. We have the weekends off." He smiled taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Sure sounds fun." I smiled back, taking another bite of my toast that I smothered in Nutella.

"Alright I just have to make sure everyone has breakfast and stuff, meet you back at the cabin?" He asked,

"Yeah sure." I smiled as I got up from my seat and headed back to the Apollo cabin.

I started to walk out of the dinning pavilion but not before someone decided to sneak up behind me.

"Boo!" The voice yelled, I let out a high pitch scream causing a few people to look in my direction. I turned around to see Connor smuggly smiling down at me.

"I hate you! I hate you! Hate you!" I growled as I began to hit his arms with my fists.

"Whoa hey calm down Steffy, didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming to see how the new Apollo camper was doing." He said between laughs.

"She was doing fine before you gave her a _heartattack_." I exclaimed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh don't be grumpy, I said sorry." He said in a mock baby tone, I scoffed and began to walk away.

"I'll catch you later Connor. Things to do people to see!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air as I walked away.

I crossed my arms over my chest again as I walked away from him, a smile spread across my face. I climbed the familiar steps of the Apollo cabin and opened the doors. I walked to the back of the cabin to my bed. I sat on the golden coloured sheets resting my head in the palms of my hands. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attenion, I looked over to see one of the many flowers that Shannon had put in my hair. I smiled at the memory as the I took one into the palm of my hand.

_Maybe this place isn't so bad _I said as I played with the small flower.


	7. Showing the Ropes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I do how ever own the song sung in this chapter and the prophecy, sole copyright to me.**_

* * *

Will's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I laid on the bed.

"Hey Stefani! You ready?" He asked smiling as he walked over to my bed.

"Yeah! Where to first?" I asked sitting up on my bed.

"Why don't we start here?" He asked.

"Here?" I questioned getting off the bed and walking over to him. "I thought you were going to show me the ropes." I said putting air quotes are "show me the ropes".

"Yeah I am going to, us Apollo kids are supposed to be very talented in the music department. We even have a small recording both in here. C'mon I'll show you!" He said grabbing my wrist and dragging me even farther back into the cabin.

"Recording booth? That's so cool!" I squealed.

Will led me to the farthest part of the cabin where a tiny closet like booth was situated. An enssorment of musical instruments were strewn around it. Harps, guitars, flutes and even a few pianos. Beside the both was a large sound mixer. I ran over to it and slid my hand over the cool metal and knobs.

"Wow." I breathed. "This is amazing."

"Apollo kids are known for their musical ablity, like I've mentioned before we play songs at the bonfire." He smiled. "Do you play or sing?"

"I sing, I was the lead in my old school's musical. So I guess I am okay, and I play piano and I am learning guitar." I stated turning around to look at him.

"Would you like to try it out?" Will asked.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted a huge smile on my face, I slapped my hand over my mouth realizing what I just said. "Sorry, sometimes I get a little excited." I nervously laughed.

"No problem, but I hope you know Hell isn't _that_ bad of a word." Will chuckled.

"Okay so grab a guitar or something and hop in the booth." Will stated.

"I am not very good, but I'll try." I mumbled grabbing a nearby guitar off it's stand and heading into the booth.

"Now just put on the headphones and then whenever you're ready." Will's muffled voice said as he pressed a button on the sound mixer, filling the booth with his voice.

I put on the bulky old style headphones, and began strumming the guitar randomly. I tried to play a song I knew, but I failed at trying to play anything on the instrument. I rested the guitar on one of the carpted walls of the booth and just decided to sing.

"One, two, one two three four. They say don't be afraid, to let yourself live. Nothing is standing in your way, don't be afraid to let the world see you as you. Now get up off your seat and shout hooray! For today is a brand new beautiful day! Now live your life and set yourself free, be who you are, be free. Don't have to listen to those petty rules, come and join me and we'll break free. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh and we'll break free. You and me, will break free."

"Definitely have a good voice. We can work on the musical instrument part" Will's voice said filling the booth. "Ready to try acrhery?"

"Yes!" I yelled running out of the booth grabbing my own bow and arrow off my bed and out of the cabin in a flash, Will began laughing to himself at my excited figure running towards the archery field as he himself ran out of the cabin and to the field.

* * *

"Have you ever tried archery?" Will asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans as we walked side by side to the fields, I rolled my eyes at him. "What?" He asked confused looking down at me.

"I don't just carry these around for nothing." I sarcastically said motioning to my quiver and bow.

"Oh right, yeah forgot about that. Stupid question." He laughed rubbing his hand on his neck.

"There are no stupid questions, just stupid people." I smiled quoting what my mother always said, I then realized who I just said that to. "Oh shit Will! I am so sorry, it was a joke-"

"Stefani it's alright, my friends used to say that all the time." He laughed ruffling my hair.

"Hey no touchy the hair." I stated angrily.

"You do have a lot of hair, I'm sure the Aphrodite girl's are just dying to do something to it. Maybe dye it blonde, straighten it. Oh my gee maybe layers!" Will said in a girl's voice.

"No way in Hades will they be touching my hair." I laughed re-adjusting the strap on my quiver as we approached the targets of the archery field.

"Okay, so since you already know how do archery, why don't you show the King if you're worthy of the title of an archer." Will teased.

"Yes your highness." I stated bowing.

I then held the wooden bow in my hands, I drew an arrow from my quiver and carefully rested it above my hand on the tightly wrapped grip. I carefully drew the arrow back, and again it's like time stood still. It was just me and the target. The air was heavy, and silence filled my ears on the busy spring morning. I held my breath as I brushed a curl out of my face. I re-adjusted my grip on the bow and squinted my eyes trying to find the perfect angle. I again drew the arrow back and let go. The bow fell by my side still dangling in my tight grip. The arrow quickly sliced through the air like a knife through soft baked bread. The sound of my arrow hitting the target filled my ears, time finally speed back up and the sounds of the camp came along with it. I looked at the target to see the arrow had come about 6 mm from the bulls eye. I smiled at myself, proud of my accomplishment.

"Well definitely not better than the King, but you're doing good so far peasant." Will laughed as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, definitely not my best, but hey I'm not used to these targets." I winked at him.

"Sure that's it. Peasant." He teased.

"So what's next? Still archery or?" I asked walking over to the target and yanking it from the target, I placed it gently in the quiver.

"How about we get you an archer's brace." Will stated looking at the inside of my arm.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. I've never had one before, probably why my arm is always red and hurts." I laughed throwing the bow over my shoulder and rubbing the inside of my arm.

"Don't worry we got a few extras back at the cabin c'mon." He said as we walked back to the cabin.

Once there I dropped my bow and quiver on my bed and followed Will to his bed. He knelt down beside his trunk and opened it. Inside was an assortment of different items, books, pictures and what I presumed was an archers brace.

"Pick which ever one you want." He stated.

"You sure?" He nodded. "That blue and brown one." I said pointing to the brace.

"All yours." He said tossing it to me, I quickly fastened it to my arm and checked it out, it was a little tight but I could grow used to it.

"Ready to try out your healing powers?" Will asked closing the lid of his trunk.

"My what?" I asked confused.

"C'mon to the so called hospital of this here camp!" Will proudly stated as he marched from the cabin, my face paled.

_Will, I hope you're strong enough to carry dead weight_ I mentally said, not looking forward to fainting.

* * *

"Will, maybe we should skip this part of the tour!" I stated straying slightly behind him.

"Nonsense besides, your shift will be anytime now." He said.

"Sh-Shift?" I stuttered.

"Yeah! Apollo kid's are known for their healing powers, so each of us have a shift healing and looking after the sick and injured." He smiled.

"Yeah uh Will that's not going to work." I nervously laughed.

"Why no-"

"Hey Will! We got a bad one, we're going to need your guy's help!" A tall girl stated from a small building by the big house.

"C'mon Stefani!" Will stated grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the building.

"What happened?" Will frantically asked.

"Got attacked by a monster on the way to camp." The tall girl said.

"What kind?" Will questioned.

"Not sure, he's been in and out of consciousness." She stated.

"Stefani! Time to show your stuff!" Will stated.

I cautiously walked over to the body and noticed it was a boy, his leg was bleeding pretty badly. I gagged at the sight, I could feel myself paling.

"I don't feel so good." I stated trying to keep from fainting.

"Stefani?" Will asked concerned.

"Not, good... With blood... Faint." I managed to spit out.

"Oh uh- You don't heal do you?" Will asked.

"No. Not good with blood or anything." I stated backing away from the body.

"Sorry Stef. Be right back Cindy." Will stated to the tall girl who nodded, and began to hum. "Come along Stef I'll get you out of here."

"Please don't tell me I need to have a shift there." I said gagging again.

"Oh trust me, I am never letting you near blood again. I swear about five times you looked like you were about to faint." Will laughed, we walked out of the building and I gasped for the fresh air.

"Go back to help the guy, I am going to rest at the cabin." I stated.

"Alright, hope you feel better Stef!" Will yelled as he ran back into the building.

"Yeah me too." I said holding my handover my stomach groaning. The mental picture of the blood still fresh in my mind. "Me too."

I began to walk back to the Apollo cabin, I closed my eyes trying not to focus on blood or anything. I did forget about the blood but I also managed to run into someone.

"Oh frig I am so sorry!" I apologized as I pulled myself off the ground, looking down at the person I knocked over. She had red curls, with a green headband. Her ripped jeans had paint splattered all over them.

"Oh no problem at all." She smiled, I reached out to help her up.

She took a hold of my hand but once she was on her feet she began to changed. Green smoke came from her mouth and she spoke with three different voices, one after another. Nearby campers stopped what they were doing and just stared at the girl.

_"A golden girl and two thieves set out for a quest,_

_to rescue the god and goddess of rest._

_She awaits there coming, _

_her discord is forthcoming._

_Her hatred has finally reached it's max,_

_no one is safe, don't relax." _She said in the creepy voice.

As soon as finished her little monologue she then proceeded to faint, I caught her before she could make it to the ground. I struggled to keep her in my arms, for I was not the strongest girl out there.

"Someone go get Chiron!" A camper yelled.

_What the hell just happened?_ I mentally asked.

* * *

Hushed whispers surrounded the table, all averting their eyes from me. Whispering, whispering, whispering, their voices low in tone. Chiron talked with Annabeth who looked very in thought as she spoke.

"Hello?" I asked trying to get people's attention, no one seemed to be listening.

"She's not even here for a week and big shot got a quest." A broad girl whispered.

"Hey knock it off, the Oracle never tells a lie so she's obviously important." Another person whispered to the girl on the right of him.

"Yeah important like a flower is to a war." The board girl spat at the whispering guy.

"Hey! I am not a flower.." I defended myself the whispering continued, Connor and Travis sent glances my way as did the broad girls except her were more like glares.

"Will someone please tell me what in the Hades is going on! Why did a girl faint in my hands! Why am I here?" I yelled over the whispers everyone's attention turning to me.

"The flower has spoken." The board girl drolled.

"Hey this flower has a name!" I yelled at her.

"Stefani, Clarisse that's enough!" Chiron stated as Annabeth took her seat beside Percy.

"Well obviously the golden girl is Stefani." Will stated as I took my seat beside him.

"Well who says I am not a golden girl?" A black haired girl said as she filed her hot pink nails.

"Obviously Drew you aren't because the prophecy was given to Steffy here." Connor said.

"Shut up Connor." I said as soon as he said Steffy.

"Demi-gods enough!" Chiron stomped his hoof which silenced everyone.

"Walsh is right Sasha is apart of the prophecy," Mr. D stated taking a sip of his diet coke.

"Will and Stefani, Dionysus. It's the other two we need to figure out." Chiron stated stepping in front of Mr. D

"Well Chiron, if I do say Connor and I here are the best theives at this camp." Travis stated smirking towards Katie.

"Well that makes sense since their father is Hermes." Annabeth interjected.

"So then it is settled, Connor and Travis you will accompany Stefani on the quest." Chiron said.

"Oh great.." Clarisse huffed as she glared at me.

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed _I thought.

"Chiron the prophecy said they are to rescue the god and goddess of rest, who would that be." Percy asked looking up at Chiron.

"That Percy would be Hypnos god of sleep and his wife Pasithea." Chiron answered.

"But if those gods were missing, wouldn't we have found out by now? Wouldn't the gods already be looking for them?" Annabeth questioned.

"And who is this girl with discord?" A girl with dark brown hair asked.

"Eris, she's back, and she is bored." A voice said from a nearby door way, I looked over to see the red headed girl who had previously given me my _prophecy_.

"The goddess of discord? The same one who threw the golden apple into the wedding party?" The brown haired girl asked again.

"The very same." The red headed girl replied. "But the god and goddess haven't gone missing yet, we should warn them."

"Indeed we shall Rachel. Everyone is dismissed until further notice, go enjoy yourselves at the bonfire." Chiron dismissed.

I pushed my wooden chair across the floor as quickly as I could, I quickly got up and pushed my way through the group of people until I made outside and into the nigth sky.

_Why me? Why do I get some prophecy? Frig Clarisse is right, I am just a flower _I thought.

I crossed my arms over my chest trying to cover myself from the cold, I walked through the darkness of the night. I walked towards a glow of reds and oranges which I assumed was the so called camp fire. The cool night wind blew my curls behind me.

"Hey there Steffy!" A voice called as the figure jogged up beside me, I looked up to find a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey Connor." I weakly smiled, his smiled faltered at the sight of my weak smile.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, just feel a little weird is all. I mean what sixteen year old gets a quest to save the god and goddess of rest, from an evil goddess of discord." I laughed crossing my arms a little tighter to keep warm.

"Only the deranged kind." He joked.

"Don't forget you got a part in this quest too Mr. Thief numero uno." I teased poking him.

"Just call me Connor Deranged Stoll." He laughed. "Ready to enjoy your first bonfire at camp?"

"Please don't tell me there are any cheesy camp songs." I complained.

"Don't worry Steffy there is plenty of camp songs for you to sing." He pointed out as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "And I expect you to sing them as well."

"Oh no, I will not be singing." I protested waving my hands in front of me.

"Oh why not?" Connor pouted.

"Sorry camp songs aren't my forte." I laughed. "I am more rock and such, not camp fire songs. Unless it's something from SpongeBob then I'd kick your ass at singing."

"Nah, I could beat you anytime Steffy. My singing voice is superb. If you aren't looking forwards to the song, I guess there is always the s'mores part to look forward to." He said.

"Yummy, haven't had those since I was five and was camping with my mom." I stated.

"Come along Miss deranged, let's go eat some s'mores." Connor said as he ran ahead of me to the bonfire, I ran after him my athletic build giving me somewhat of an advantage. The moon illuminated my path so I could easily see in front of me as my flat clad feet hit against the grassy path as I tried to catch up to him.


	8. Evil Dogs, Scary Frights

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Punk'd.**_

* * *

_**4 weeks later**_

It's been a while since Rachel has given me my so called prophecy. Yet, nothing has happened, no raging goddess of discord, no rest gods gone missing.

_Maybe this was all a prank, just some big joke they decided to play on the new camper _I though to myself I was waked through the camp.

It was a beautiful May morning, the birds were singing their sweet little tune and the air just smelled like spring. I walked past the strawberry fields were Demeter campers picked the lucious red fruit. The clashing of metal on metal filled my ears as I walked past two campers who were dueling it out. I continued to walk past them, I found a nice rock to sit on and soak in the beauty of the morning. Trees and bushes surounded the rock like a cloak. I sat on the mossy rock and brought my knees up to my chest, the chilly spring wind blew my raven locks behind me.

_I bet I am on Punk'd or something, Ashton Kutcher is going to jump out at any moment and be like 'you just got Punk'd' _I mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't work like that." A voice laughed, I looked up to see Percy holding his sword over his shoulder, he brought it down and clicked the hilt it immediately turned into a pen.

"Is that a-?"

"Yes, it is a pen." Percy laughed cutting me off. "Don't we all wish at some point that this is a dream or a prank. But sadly it isn't." Percy said looking at me.

"But the whole prophecy thing. Aren't they supposed to come true? This one hasn't yet." I mumbled.

"All I can say is that the Oracle never lies." He stated solemnly, a low growl sounded behind Percy and I.

"Uh, what was that?" I asked nervously as I jumped off the rock.

"I don't know, do you have a weapon with you?" He asked, I shook my head. "Alright then stay behind me." He pulled out his pen and clicked it into a sword, another low growl came from behind the bushes as the began to move and shake. A large black dog like creature jumped out of the bush causing me to run behind Percy.

"The evil dog is going to eat me! The evil dog is going to eat me!" I screamed hiding behind Percy who was just laughing. "Percy he is going to eat us!"

"Stefani, _she_ is not going to eat you." Percy laughed as he side stepped out of the way leaving me face to face with the beast who just licked my face, it began to jump onto me and kept licking my face. "Down Mrs. O'Leary." Percy scolded, the dog jumped off of me and began to run after something in the bushes.

"What was that?" I asked still frozen in fear.

"A hellhound." Percy calmly stated.

"The Hell is wrong with this camp?" I asked.

"Stefani, this camp is perfectly safe don't worry." A voice said from behind me, causing me to squeak.

"I see you are ine somewhat safe hands, I'll catch you later Stefani." Percy waved as he clicked his sword back into a pen and ran away.

"Connor, now look what you've done you scared the kitten even more." The second voiced mocked in a baby tone, I turned around to face the infamous Stoll brothers.

"I am not a kitten." I argued.

"The evil dog is going to eat me! The evil dog is going to eat me!" Travis cried, mocking my earlier episode as he ran and hid behind Connor crying.

"Assholes." I mumbled as I turned to walk away.

"Hey now, we were just kidding." Connor smiled as he ran up beside me.

"Yeah c'mon Steffy take a joke." Travis smirked.

"Screw off guys, it wasn't funny." I replied. "I don't take bullshit anymore." I continued to walk a little faser, one of the brothers caught my wrist and made me turn and face them. I looked into the mysterious blue eyed brother that was Connor Stoll.

"Look I am really sorry-" A cough came from behind Connor. "Look _we_ are really sorry." He apologized, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Yeah sure you are." I sarcastically said, a blush creeping on my face from being this close to Connor.

_Do I like him? No I don't, I just haven't been this close to guy other than Jake is all _I mentally argued with myself.

"Do you hear that brother, she won't forgive us." Connor smirked letting go of my wrist a small blush crept on his cheeks.

"We'll just have to make her." Travis said evilly smiling at me.

"I uh, um got to go!" I said trying to escape from them.

"Not so fast." Connor yelled, he scoped me up in his arms bridal style and began to follow his brother as they both ran down the path.

"Connor you ass! Let me go!" I yelled trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Not until I am forgiven." He smiled.

"You aren't forgiven." I mumbled.

"Then I hope you're a good swimmer." He stated as I heard him run accross a boarded walk.

"Good swimmer? Why would I need to be a good swimm-" But before I could finish my sentence I felt my body hit water. I held my breath as to not drown, I popped my head head out of the water and pretended to drown.

"Connor! Can't swim!" I said inbetween breaths. He looked dumbfounded for a moment before he stumbled to the edge of the water and attempted to reach out and help me.

I grabbed a hold of his hand and with enough force I pulled him into the water. I climbed onto the dock as Travis started laughing. Connor's soaked head came up above the surface of the water his sopping wet hair in front of his face, he spit out water that was in his mouth.

"Oh my Stefani, you are my new hero." Travis said inbetween laughed as I twisted my hair to get the excess water out.

"Hope you learned your lesson Connor, don't ever, ever make fun of me again." I stated as Travis gave me a high-five. "I'll see you guys later." I walked away from the dock and back down the dirt path which would lead me to my cabin.

"Hey Stefani- Whoa why are you all wet?" I looked to see Marissa in front of me.

"Two words, Connor Stoll." I growled.

"Ah young love." She sighed.

"Ain't going to happen.'' I laughed.

"You know I could put in a good word with my mother." She said referring to Aphrodite.

Marissa and I have become close after the counselor meeting, we met during arts and crafts. Although she is like most of her siblings she isn't a complete stuck up. Her blonde sleek straight hair blew in the wind as she began to walk beside me.

"Uh yeah, I'll pass." I scoffed.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"You just kind of did." I laughed as we approached the cabins.

"Ha ha you're so _drole_," She laughed. "Now I was going to ask if I could give you a makeover!" She exclaimed.

"Marissa." I whined.

"Please! Please! It could be a girls day! C'mon please?" She begged. "It's Saturday we don't have any activities or lessons! "

"You know I could practice climbing the rock wall some more." I drifted off.

"No! Now c'mon please!" She begged.

"Fine! Two conditons, no pink or dying of the hair!'' I stated as Marissa squealed and dragged me to the Aphrodtie cabin.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Marissa asked excitedly.

"No." I simply stated, I had been sitting in this chair for at least 3 hours, I missed lunch and am about to miss dinner I am now starving.

"C'mon you look amazing." She smiled, she spun me around in the chair to face the mirror.

"Oh my.." I breathed as I looked at the person in the mirror.

This girl had much shorter hair at least a little past her shoulders, her hair no curls to it, it was just extremely wavy. Her bangs were gone and now were side bangs that fell on the right side of her face. Her hair colour was now an ebony shade of black rather than raven. Her cold blue eyes bore into mine, we both blinked a couple times. Her eyes now had a wispy line of eye-liner and her cheeks permanently tinged pink it seemed.

"That girl is me.." I breathed.

"You like?" Marissa asked.

"It's different, but I like it." I smiled, "Thanks."

"Anytime, I haven't given a makeover in forever, and you were my perfect client." She giggled.

"Now for dinner!" I happily yelled.

"Actually dinner was like half an hour ago, but the bonfire should be starting soon." She said guilty.

"But I am hungry!" I whined.

"You can fill up on s'mores!" She stated grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the pink cabin. "Hey look who it is Stefani!" Marissa winked nodding across from us, Connor was leaning against the Hermes cabin laughing along with his brother.

"It's Connor so?" I asked confused.

"Go talk to him!" She said pushing me towards the cabin.

"What! No! Why on Earth are you doing this!" I began to yell as she continued to push me, Connor and Travis must've heard Marissa and I because they began to look at the scene.

"Just go talk to him!" She whispered giving me one final push, which ended up in me falling on the ground. "Hi Travis and Connor! Bye Stefani!" With that she ran back into her pink cabin her black heels slapping against the ground. I pulled myself up from the ground and dusted off my clothes.

"Whoa Steffy! You look different!" Travis exclaimed.

"That tends to happen when an Aphrodite girl gets her hands on you." I laughed. "How was your swim earlier Connor?"

"Yeah about that." He smirked. "That wasn't very nice to pull me into the water."

"Hey you were the one you threw me in!" I defended.

"Hey Stolls! Stefani! Chiron wants to see you all!" A voice called out, I turned around to see Katie running towards us with one arm behind her back.

"Why does he want to see us?" I asked.

"Something about the prophecy." She stated. "By the way Travis and Connor thanks for the snake you realised in our cabin, I thought you might want him back." As she said this she pulled out a snake which was hidden behind her. She tossed it towards Connor and Travis as I ran beside Katie. Both the Stoll brothers dodged the creature.

"You put a snake in her cabin?" I asked them raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! Travis here just wanted to comfort a terrified Katie." Connor commented causing the two to blush.

"Not true!" Travis defended.

"Guys! Prophecy? Remember?" Katie said. "Hypnos and Pasithea have finally been kidnapped."

"Weren't they warned though?" I questioned as we all began to walk to the big house, the sun slowly setting on the horizon.

"Yeah well, they were kidnapped in their sleep." She said solemnly, Travis and Connor burst out laughing as I gave them a death glare.

"Hope that glare doesn't ruin that pretty face of yours, Connor may finally stop talking about you." Travis smirked causing Connor to blush, I just smiled and continued to walk alongside Katie until we reached the big house. Katie pushed the door open Chiron, Mr. D and the counsellors were all surrounding the table.

"Stefani pass me your necklace!" Will shouted over the noise once he saw me, I hesitantly took it off and tossed the golden jewelry over to Will, who put it around his neck. He stuck his hands in front of him and squeezed his eyes shut, he looked like he was waiting for something to happen. I gave him a confused glance as he opened his eyes and examined his hands.

"Uh Will? What are you trying to do?" I questioned.

"Stefani try to do that light thing you did that night at capture the flag." Will hurriedly said.

"Will I don't really know ho-" I said until I was cut off.

"Aw poor flower, doesn't know how she can get her powers." Clarisse cooed, I shot a death glare at her. I stuck my hands out in front of me and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard no groans of pain or dim light in my dark vision.

"Now try it with the necklace." Will directed as I opened my eyes. He pulled the sun shaped necklace off his neck and tossed it to me. I pulled the piece of jewelry over my neck and tried again. That's when I heard some groans of pain and the dim light in my line of vision I quickly opened my eyes and the light immediately disappeared.

"So the necklace gives the wearer the power to control light?" Annabeth asked Will.

"Well, who ever Apollo blesses. He must've blessed Stefani with the gift." Will stated.

"Can other gods use the power?" I asked Will.

"Most likely, but it's a gift to you from our father." Will smiled, I returned his smile.

"So Hypnos and Pasithea finally got kidnapped?" Connor asked Chiron.

"Yes, but another prophecy was made." Chiron stated.

"Whoa the flower gets a quest and two prophecies in a couple months? Some of us have been here for a while and barely get a quest!" Clarisse said angrily.

"Silence!" Chiron shouted immediately hushing Clarisse up. "Annabeth could you read them the prophecy."

"Gladly." She smiled. "Ahem, 'finally kidnapped the god and goddess are gone, sleeping peacefully at rest on the white of her lawn. You must head north, golden and two thieves, just beware of the maple leaves. Don't become a part of her collection, the camp needs your protection'". Annabeth read.

"So what's that supposed to mean?" Travis asked confused.

"Are we heading to Canada?" I questioned Annabeth.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" She asked back.

"I've lived there almost all my life, I know a description of it when I hear one." I smiled.

"When do we leave?" Connor asked.

"Tomorrow, eight AM sharp." Chiron stated. "You are all dismissed until tomorrow." With that all the demi-gods walked out of the building and into the night.


	9. Into the Open Air

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._**

* * *

_I was being held against my will, Connor and Travis where somewhere, I don't know if they were dead or not. It has been four days since we arrived here, four days since the evil goddess had kept us as her prisoners. I was being led to a large room, a curio ccabinet was in the middle of the room. The she-devil was on top of it her black hair flowing around her as if it was windy, she wore ripped clothes and heavy black eye-liner blending with her black eyes. She jumped off the curio cabinet and walked in front of it opening the doors with a swish, it revealed rows and rows of many necklaces just like mine._

_"Like what you see?" The girl asked as two of her minions pushed me to knees, my mouth was gagged and my hands were tied behind my back._

_I'm so sorry Connor and Travis, this is all my fault I cried to myself._

_"No?" She pouted. "Well took me years to get these all, now I finally can use them to my advantage. I knew you were a pathetic little Apollo kid, just a flower as some would say. Bruce! Nicolas! Take her to where I killed those two boys she was with." She smirked evilly, Bruce and Nicolas grabbed me by the arms and dragged me away from the laughing girl. I tried resisting and squirming, but it was useless I sobbed through my gag._

_I screwed up guys, I have failed the camp I am so sorry, I cried, so sorry._

"Stefani, Stefani wake up!" A voice yelled in my ear causing me to fall to the floor with a thump. I heard laughing from the other side of the bed, I groggily got up off the floor trying to get out of my twisted sheets. I looked over the other side of the bed to see both the Stoll brothers laughing.

"You guys are assholes." I fumed collasping on my bed again, "What on Earth are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in, oh I don't know your own cabin!"

"It's 7:30, you have half an hour before we leave!" Travis yelled in my ear again.

"Hey Stoll shut up other people are trying to sleep still!" One of my sisters groggily yelled from her bed, causing me to snicker.

"If you don't stop yelling I will punch you." I mumbled closing my eyes again.

"Seriously Stefani you've got like thirty-five minuets before we leave, did you pack yet?" I heard Connor asking me as the bed creaked assuming he was sitting on it.

"Muha nanamanaaa." I mumbled into my pillow my words inaudible and not very intellectual.

"In English please?" Connor asked.

"Yes I did! My bags in my trunk. Don't touch my trunk Stoll!" I spat, knowing one of them would try something.

"Stefani you still need to get dressed." Travis tsked, "I'm going to get some medical supplies stuff that Annabeth prepared for us. Connor get her out of bed."

"C'mon Steffy get out of bed." Connor asked, I stuck my hand out towards the voice feeling his face blindly until I found his mouth and I placed my hand over it.

"Shh," I hushed.

"Stefani seriously we need to go, c'mon get dressed." He laughed, taking my hand off his mouth.

"How are we even getting there? Hell, how do we even know where exactly we're going?" I questioned, getting out of bed and stretching.

"Chiron will most likely have it all figured out by the time we leave." He smiled.

"This is all too crazy, just a few months ago this would of all have been one Hell of a good story if I heard about it. But here I am living, breathing and seeing it, it's all surreal." I stated pulling my bag and sweater of my golden trunk.

"Not going to get dressed?" Connor asked.

"I got dressed in today's clothes last night, how many campers do you know sleep in a camp shirt?" I pointed to my shirt before pulling my black and hot pink sweater over my body.

"Good point." He smiled, "Ready to go?" I looked back on some of my still sleeping brothers and sisters.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled.

"After you m'lady." He said gesturing to the door of my cabin.

"Why thank you sir." I curtsied walking out the door and into the spring morning.

* * *

"Do we just go to the Big House?" I asked Connor as we walked side by side.

"Yeah, Travis will meet us there." He stated, I just nodded looking straight a head. "You alright?"

"Uh, yeah just thinking." I replied.

"About?" He questioned.

"This dream I had. But it's nothing." I smiled reasurringly.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was just a stupid dream." I laughed weakly, I saw the Big House on the horizon. As we approached it I saw Travis talking to Chiron.

"Ready to go guys?" Travis asked when we finally arrived at the Big House.

"Yeah, we are." Connor said replying for both of us.

"How are we getting where ever we are going?" I asked Chiron.

"I thought the pegasi would be a viable option, they can get you there faster. But Percy says they can't stand the colder weather, so here is some money for a train you'll be taking once you get to the American-Canadian border." He stated handing me the small baggy of money. "And a few drachmas just in case." He dropped the gold coins in the palm of my hand, I shoved the money into my pockets. "Argus will drive you to a bus station in New York, which will take you to the border."

"How do we know exactly where Hypnos and Pasithea are?" Connor asked.

"The gods have informed me that Eris' house is somewhere in northern Ontario, but they can not get to her house their self for her discord could cause a war between the gods. You must pin point the exact location, I am sorry I couldn't be of more help." Chiron apologized. "C'mon along now, Argus is waiting in the camp van, good luck demi-gods."

"Thanks Chiron." I smiled as I walked to the entrance of camp.

"Not bringing your bow and arrow?" Travis asked,

"No, uh, I didn't want to break it. It was the only thing my father-Apollo had left with my mother before I was born, too special." I replied chocking on a sob. "But I still have my necklace. Let's kick some ass guys." I laughed as we walked through the camp borders and down the large hill, and into the great wide somewhere.


	10. Stolen Tickets

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Don't yell at me if I got any information on bus stations wrong I have never been to one. I want to thank you lovelies for all your views and wonderful reviews. Much love!**_

* * *

I walked down the muddy hill a head of Connor and Travis who were blabbing away behind me there conversation turning into a blur of words in my mind. I noticed a van at the bottom of the long hill with a large juicy looking strawberry painted on the side Delphi's Strawberries was painted beside the strawberry on the large white van. I had been quiet ever since we left the comforting borders of the camp, I was unnerved by every sudden flap of a bird's wing or the sudden chirp of a chipmunk in the trees. The Stolls have already noticed this and tried to taunt me to get a reaction.

"Hey brother did you just see that?" I heard Travis say from behind me.

"Why yes Travis I think I did, I think it was a monster but I am not too sure." Connor replied smugly, my body immediately stiffened at the mention of this so called creature, but I continued walking down towards the van.

"Oh no Connor, it was definitely a monster." Travis replied.

"But Travis what kind?" Connor asked his brother.

"The kind with the big scary teeth coated in blood!" Travis dramatically explained.

"Oh know Stefani watch out there it is!" Connor said as he came up behind me and growled in my ear, I turned around hit him hard in the arm.

"You're and idiot!" I said through clenched teeth as I walked to the van and opened up the back door, I climbed into the back putting my back pack beside me. Travis and Connor crammed into the two seats in front of me, that's when I noticed the driver. He had many, many eyes all over his head that kind of just stared at you no matter where you went. I sank back into my seat further as Travis and Connor continued their conversation.

The van started driving away from the camp, I sighed as I looked out the window, the Big House now just a spec in the distance. I looked forward again, bored already. I've never liked long drives or any kind of trip besides going camping. Now that there could be monsters around any corner, I am not so sure I should've even left the camp. My mind started to think of the up coming quest and how I would be stuck with the Stolls and their impractical jokes.

"I need you guys to stop acting so immature on this quest, because if so help me gods if I have to babysit you two on this quest I will use your own weapons to drag you back to camp." I snapped at them, silencing them. "I may not have experience on any quests, but I do not trust either of you in charge."

"Maybe we don't trust some controlling Apollo child in charge." Travis stated firmly.

"We don't?" Connor quietly asked his brother, who in return elbowed him in the side. "Oh right we don't."

"Yeah uh huh sure you don't, well good luck going anywhere without money." I smugly stated.

"Well good luck doing anything without someone to protect you from monsters." Connor stated.

"I don't need protection." I protested.

"You don't have a weapon." Travis butted in.

"I have the ability to control light." I smirked.

"Well if we meet a vampire then well send him your way, other than that you can't kill any monster without a proper weapon." Connor retorted.

"Well maybe I could use some of the money to buy a weapon." I spat.

"Yeah, okay, good luck with buying a weapon at the age of sixteen." Travis laughed, I just stuck my tongue out at him. I resumed to look back out the window to see we were already in the city. New York is gorgeous, the city was bustling with people, bulletins of lights filled the streets changing with each minuet. The van turned around a corner sharply, and since I didn't put a seat belt on I fell to the side, the van slowly came to a stop in front of the bus station. I waited for the brothers to climb out of their seats before swinging my bag over my shoulder and climbing over the seat in front of me.

"Uh thanks Argus." I smiled thanking the many eyed driver as I finally got out of van and it sped off. ''Okay, Travis and Connor, please just behave-" I turned around to find neither of them there. "Travis? Connor? Guys where are you?" I called out to them as a few people brushed by me to either get on a bus or go into the station.

"Right here Steffy." I heard Connor pipe up as he suddenly popped up in front of me, Travis not too far behind.

"Where did you guys go? Oh never mind it's not important, let's go buy our tickets." I suggested.

"Already ahead of you Steffy." Travis smiled holding up three tickets.

"How did you buy tho-you didn't buy the tickets did you?" I said bring my hand up to cover my eyes in shame.

"You know us too well." Connor laughed ruffling my hair.

"Alright what ever let's just get on the bus." I groaned grabbing my ticket and heading towards the designated bus. I showed the driver my ticket and he punched it, I walked to the back of the bus and took my seat on the black fabric bus seat, placing my stuff beside me to my right. I heard Travis and Connor chatting loudly as they took a seat across from mine.

_This is going to be a long trip_ I groaned as I rested my head against the bus' window and waited for the adventure to start.


End file.
